Love and Death: Bitten
by TinyDancer365
Summary: Damon, a dark, handsome vampire cursed by an evil vampire queen, meets Cassandra, a curious, young woman determined to save her village. Will they be able to fight their growing feelings for each other? Or will the vampire queen, Katherine put an end to all of that? Alternate Universe. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Kill of the Night

**Love and Death**

**Chapter 1: Kill of the Night**

**AN: Hi all :) This is just a little idea of mine that has been floating around in my head for a couple of years now. This fic will be based off of a hidden-object game called**_**Love and Death: Bitten**_**. It's a really awesome game and I suggest you guys try it out. I had to shift the characters around since the antagonist in this story will be Katherine and I'm not quite sure how to fit Elena into it. I really hope you guys enjoy it. If this story gets enough love, I'll continue it. The main pairing will be Damon/Cassandra since I felt the need to write this story for them because I love them so :)**

**Beta:**** PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD series or the game**_**Love and Death: Bitten**_**. I only own my own characters.**

* * *

"Damon," a sweet voice cooed. "You have been awfully quiet this evening."

"I just have a lot on my mind, Katherine," the raven haired vampire replied. Katherine sauntered over to him, the hem of her long robe brushing against the cold floor. She stood behind Damon and placed her hands on his strong shoulders, kneading them of any tension and she heard him exhale deeply.

"My little tortured vampire." She mused as one of her hands snuck down underneath the first three undone buttons of his shirt to run her fingers over the hard skin of his chest. Damon's muscles rippled under Katherine's ghosting touch and he allowed himself to relax slightly. He leaned back, his head resting in her plush breasts which were still confined by a jet black corset. Katherine bent forward so her lips were at the shell of his ear and her tongue darted past her pink lips to lap against the cool skin. "What is going through that head of yours?" She asked him, her minty breath tickling him.

"I miss the sun," he answered softly and his heart ached at the idea of being locked away from the light of day. Damon tried to see the sun again but his skin sizzled and burned painfully. Katherine sighed, taking a seat next to him, and cupped his cheek.

"I know, my love, but you should be used to the night by now. We have been together for a long time." She consoled him, her thumb brushing over his strong jaw. "Is my love for you not enough to outlast the sun?"

"When will your witches make a ring for me?" Damon asked, ignoring her question. He lifted his hand to run his fingers over the chain of her necklace. His bright blue eyes were tinged with sadness that Katherine had a magic necklace to protect her from the harshness of the sun. He pleaded with Katherine to have a ring made for him but she never seemed to listen to his pleas.

"Damon, my one love," Katherine cooed. "You want to leave me?" She asked incredulously and Damon shook his head furiously.

"No, I would never!" He proclaimed.

"I fear that your obsession with the sun is clouding your judgment." Katherine worried as she got up from her spot and paced the room.

"Katherine, I–"

"I have given you everything, Damon!" She snapped loudly. "And here you are, throwing it all back at me! How dare you bite the hand that has fed you? I have taken you in and taught you how to hunt and feed from your prey." The vampire snarled, her fangs peeking from between her lips. "Should I have left you alone, then? To be tortured by the world because of what you are because I can arrange that!" She ranted, picking up Damon's glass of blood and hurling it at the wall. The crimson red liquid splattered against the cold stone walls and the glass shattered violently. The blue eyed vampire stood, taking her shaking hands in his.

"I am sorry, my love! I should be thanking you for what you have given me and I am thankful." Damon squeezed her hands gently. "I have just felt uneasy lately that you have to leave again." He mumbled and Katherine's hard eyes softened significantly.

"You knew I have had to go for a while now," she said and he nodded sadly. "It pains me to leave you, my love, but I will return soon."

"I will miss you so much," Damon whispered. "I love you, Katherine."

"Show me. Show me how much you love me." She begged, her voice coming out in husky whispers. Damon crushed his lips to hers and Katherine moaned loudly, her arms tangling around his neck. Her fingers combed through his dark hair as she pulled roughly at his locks. Damon ripped her robe from her shoulders before working on her tightly laced corset. His lips latched onto her neck and sucked ruthlessly, his fangs emerging from his gums and scratching the skin. Katherine smirked evilly, her hand rubbing over his weeping cock that was straining in his trousers. Damon moaned, his breath coming out in heavy pants as his vampire lover teased him.

"Katherine…" He groaned.

"Take me, my strong vampire." She pleaded and that's all the encouragement Damon needed before burying his hands in her chocolate curls and striking the pale skin of her neck with his sharp fangs.

* * *

Katherine lay in bed, her appetites full and satisfied as she watched Damon's chest rise and fall in his deep sleep. She caressed his cheek and let her lips pucker against his. The male vampire shifted in his sleep, as if to try and wake himself to kiss his lover but he was much too spent from the activities they'd engaged in. The sheets were bathed in crimson from the two exchanging blood in between touching and teasing each other's bodies. Katherine pulled the covers off her and let her feet touch the ground beneath her as she rose from the bloodstained bed. She slipped a robe over her shoulders, pulling it around her lithe body and tying the sash. Her bed chamber was dark since there were no windows to let the sunlight spill into the room.

The vampire stalked to the double doors of her balcony. Her hands pressed against the dark wood and she pushed just slightly so there was enough room to let herself outside. The dawn was breaking just over the horizon and the vampire relished in feeling the sun warming her pale skin. She fingered her necklace, the lapis lazuli stone was smooth under her touch, and she thought back to Damon. Her Damon. She had turned because she needed a companion. He was a prince who was to inherit his father's throne but that was all before she came into the kingdom. At night she'd pick off villagers one by one. Each victim was drained of blood and the townspeople grew concerned. They came to the king for aid, but he assured them that there was nothing to fear. Katherine then singlehandedly slaughtered the entire royal family and the village people. Her thirst was unquenchable, unable to be satisfied as she drained each human she came across.

Katherine remembered looking through the queen's jewelry when she heard a man groaning in a pool of his own blood. The vampire drew closer to see the young prince fighting for his life. She turned him then and there and she now had her eternal companion. The two vampires spent the next hundred years wiping villages off the map and soaking the world in blood.

The sunlight bathed over Katherine's skin and the sounds of baby birds chirping in their nests could be heard in the distance. A new day had come and she was prepared to leave Damon behind to keep an eye on the castle they lived in while she scoured the lands in search of more blood.

* * *

"Come, Cassandra! Stay close to me." Vanessa pulled her friend through the chaotic crowd. The townspeople held their torches and muskets close to them as they rallied in the town square.

"Vanessa, please, will you loosen your grip! My arm might very well fall off!" Cassandra scolded.

"I am sorry. I am just afraid of the demons." The blonde shuddered and hugged her friend close. "Haven't you seen what happened to Annabelle?"

"Yes, but…"

"These are dark times," a gruff voice boomed. "But we must keep our wits about us!" Cassandra's father addressed the frantic crowd and the two girls' joined Annabelle's husband, Jeremy.

"You two should be inside," Jeremy said worriedly.

"We cannot just cower in fear," Cassandra proclaimed.

"It was horrible! It came from the forest!" Someone in the crowd shouted and other people chimed in.

"Then pray, do not go near the forest!" Cassandra's father, Joseph, replied.

"We should run! We should all just run away!" Another shouted and the townspeople seemed to agree.

"Do not panic! We must stay vigilant!" Joseph said and the crowd seemed indifferent. Cassandra shook her head while Vanessa stood close to Jeremy.

"I cannot stand this any longer…" Cassandra mused as she made her way through the crowd to stand by her father. Jeremy and Vanessa tried to stop her but she pushed through the mesh of people. "We don't have to cower or stay indoors! We can stand together and fight back!" She shouted and the crowd disagreed with her.

"Then let the demons get you then!" A woman pointed a finger at the young girl.

"If we fight back then the demons will leave us alone! They will see that we are stronger than them!" She claimed.

"Enough, Cassandra!" Joseph growled. "We've had enough recklessness for one night." He ushered her back into the crowd and she moved to Jeremy and Vanessa but was stopped by another man.

"Vaughn!" She hugged the man tightly before assessing his condition. He looked alright except for the minimal stains of blood on his clothes. Vaughn was a handsome man with broad shoulders and a strong build. He and some other men in the town banned together and trained themselves to become hunters. They would go on hunting trips, searching for the demons that threatened to tear the town apart.

"Causing trouble with your father, I see." He smirked at her and she rolled her dark brown eyes.

"My father doesn't understand that we have to fight the demons," she told him.

"It is not your fight, Cassandra." His gruff voice rumbled in his chest and the girl huffed. First her father and now her friend was telling her what to do.

* * *

_"Damon, my love, go to the village to find something to eat for yourself. And when I return, we'll feast like we used to."_

Katherine's words echoed inside Damon's head as he was perched up on the roof top in the town just outside the castle. He could smell the fear emanating from the townspeople as they carried their torches and readied their pitchforks. Voices were yelling and shouting frantically over one another and that only made Damon's smirk wider. He loved striking fear into the hearts of innocent victims. He loved the chase and the hunt as well. Katherine had taught him everything and he was always eager to please her. It was like she had some kind of hold on him that was unbreakable. Each time he tried to talk about the sun, Katherine would grow irate and he'd then spend time trying to appease her.

_"As you wish, Katherine. Forever as you wish."_He'd tell her and that would quell her significantly.

The raven haired vampire remained crouched in the shadows of the rooftop's chimney as his striking blue eyes searched for something appetizing. His vampiric eyesight allowed him to see each face in the town square as if he was standing right in front of them. He scanned the crowd, his gaze settling on a man speaking to the rowdy group. He must have been the leader or held some position of authority. The older gentleman was trying his best to calm the hysteria, but the townspeople were inconsolable. Damon grinned, if he could get rid of him, the entire town would crumble into nothing.

Katherine would be very pleased.

He licked his lips at the thought of warm blood sliding down his throat when his eyes caught a young woman pushing through the throngs of people to join the man. She stood beside him and encouraged the villagers to stand and fight back against the demons.

It was laughable to Damon that a puny human was so eager to try and dispel him. It was even funnier that she was preaching to the town square to follow her example. They only got even angrier and accused her of being one with the demons before the man ushered her away from him. He watched the girl hug a man she met in the crowd and he kissed her hair lovingly. Perhaps this little young thing had a suitor? But as Damon looked closer, he could see the man had sharp wooden stakes at his belt. A hunter. The older man then advised the townspeople to find refuge in their homes and lock their doors as he took the young girl aside and Damon listened intently.

"You must stop this, Cassandra," he told her firmly.

"I cannot stand to be cowering anymore, papa." She spoke. "These demons have taken everything from us and we must take it all back."

The man Damon assumed to be her father shook his head and a deep sigh left his lungs. "I worry that your need to fight the demons will consume you. It will be your undoing."

Cassandra took her father's hands. "Papa, I just want things to go back to the way they were. I do not want to live in fear anymore. I want to get married and have my children without worrying about the demons."

Damon sighed, bored with their conversation but he still continued to watch them. His stomach lurched as his eyes ran over Cassandra's body. She was a small girl, her dress hiding the decadent curves of her skin that Damon could make out. Long brown tendrils were splayed down her back and they slightly rustled in the wind. Her olive skin made Damon envious that she could enjoy the simple pleasures of lounging in the sun on a lazy afternoon and he could not. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that.

The pair below him finished their mundane conversation and Cassandra's father went inside. Once she was alone, Damon watched her sweet, demure expression turn to one of frustration. Her small nose wrinkled and her pouty lips pursed, but that wasn't what caught Damon's attention. Her deep brown eyes sparked with fire and fight, it was something that Damon had never seen before in a woman of her young age. Cassandra's arms crossed her chest and her eyes lifted until they caught the vampire's gaze.

Stares locked with one another, refusing to pull away and neither of them moved. Damon's lips curled into a smile, his fangs elongating and his eyes darkening. His tongue brushed over the sharp points, making a shiver run down Cassandra's body. He heard the slightest intake of breath and her eyes no longer held that strength he was drawn to. It held fear and terror.

That only intrigued him more.

* * *

Cassandra remained frozen in her spot as she stared into the face of a demon. She'd never seen one before and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Hunters would come back from their journeys, the ones who made it home alive that is, and they'd tell their stories of coming face to face with a vampire. The stories would scare her, but the man on the rooftop didn't quite fit into the story. From what she could make out, he had lush black hair and was dressed much like a respectable gentleman. She would hardly suspect him of being a demon if he were to walk past her. But his eyes were so...so beautiful. They were crystalline blue and twinkled brighter than any diamond. Cassandra's trance was soon broken when he licked over his fangs and she knew the look that was plastered on his face.

He was hungry.

The girl whipped around and took up a spare pitchfork, arming herself for the vampire if he would attack her. She turned back to the roof to see that he had gone. Her frantic eyes searched the town's rooftops, trying to find some trace of him but found none. Had she imagined him? No. This man was the one she had to fight if she wanted to save her town. She took refuge in her home, locking the door behind her and making sure to take the pitchfork with her.

* * *

Cassandra had come in after a long day of helping Anna cook and clean around her house. She was attacked by the demons, but the doctors were happy that she was healing nicely. Cassandra removed her shawl and placed it down on the arm chair by the fireplace. She wrinkled her nose to see that it was not lit and immediately needed to rectify that. With quick hands, she made and stoked the fire until the flames cast a lovely glow in the room. She warmed her little hands against the fire when a voice sent a chill up her spine.

"That's more like it." Cassandra gasped and whirled around, the light illuminating the face of the vampire she saw on the roof. He was perched in her father's armchair, sipping a glass of wine.

"You! H-how did…? What do you…?" She stammered and the vampire's lips curled up into a dark smile.

"Cat got your tongue, love?" He smirked and stood, rising to his full height.

"My tongue is none of your concern!" Cassandra growled. She curled her fists in an effort to make her look stronger, however she didn't feel strong. She felt like a meek little mouse.

"Now, now, let's not rule out possibilities so soon." He snickered and he took a couple steps closer to her and for every step he advanced, she backed up two steps. "Aww, are you afraid?" The vampire taunted.

"N-no…" She whispered.

"No? You surely look it," he said, closing in on her. "I can certainly _smell_ your fear." Cassandra rounded a small table in efforts to get away from him, but her back came into contact with the wall by the fireplace. The blue eyed vampire smirked, finally cornering the little mouse. Thinking quickly, Cassandra gripped a fire poker out of the holder to arm herself with.

"Stay back!" She threatened, pointing the poker at him and he just chuckled.

"A fiery little thing you are." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she visibly shivered. "Don't be afraid," His pupils dilated and contracted and Cassandra felt drawn to him. She just couldn't look away from his eyes. "That's better. I just want to have a little fun." He cooed and Cassandra looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his next order. Her body was screaming to run, but her mind was pleasantly numb as his ice blue eyes held her warm brown gaze.

"Cassandra, who are you talking to in there?" Vanessa's voice called from the kitchen and Damon growled, unhappy that someone was disturbing his meal. Cassandra suddenly felt her mind being freed from the haze it was currently under and she remembered that there was a vampire in her house. She clutched the poker tightly and without warning, quickly thrust it into Damon's stomach. Cassandra cringed hearing the skin break and the poker crunch through his organs.

"You little wench!" He groaned loudly, stepping back from Cassandra and he gripped the poker that was sticking out of him. Blood poured from the wound as he struggled with the offending piece of metal.

"Stay away from me, demon!" Cassandra spoke firmly.

"Is everything alright?" Vanessa's voice was getting closer and Damon knew he had to leave soon before he got caught; however he could just drain both girls here and now.

Damon growled, pulling the poker out of his stomach and tossing it carelessly on the floor. "I was looking forward to carrying you kicking and screaming through the forest." He snickered as he held his healing chest. "Until next time." Damon smirked as he looked to the window before blurring out of the house. Cassandra's eyes darted wildly around the room, fearful that the vampire was just playing around with her. She finally let out a deep breath seeing that he was gone.

"Cassandra, I've called you…" Vanessa stopped as she surveyed the room in a shambles. "My god…what happened here?" She asked and Cassandra still kept her eyes on the open window from where Damon had escaped. "You're bleeding!" The girl pointed to her friend's bloodstained hands.

"No, it's not mine." She defended and Vanessa took hold of her upper arm and led her to the kitchen. The girl gripped a wet rag and proceeded to clean Cassandra's bloodied hands.

"Whose blood is it?" Vanessa asked.

"You have to promise not to tell." Cassandra held her shoulder and the girl nodded. "The vampire. The demon...he was here."

"You must tell your father!" The blonde nodded.

"No! Vanessa, please! If anyone in town knew that a vampire was here, they could think that we're hiding them." Cassandra told her. "I won't have my father be branded a sympathizer. Please, Vanessa. Promise me you won't tell."

The blonde stared back at her friend for several moments. She knew that keeping this secret was wrong in every sense, but she and Cassandra had been friends since birth. They kept each other's secrets and a secret was a secret.

"I promise."

* * *

A restless Cassandra lay in bed as she begged for sleep to come to her, but she was denied the pleasure of falling into a deep sleep. Her mind kept reeling about the vampire. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her. The very idea made her skin crawl. He was so close to biting into her skin but she managed to break free from his trance. His face was what terrified her the most. It was a change that struck fear into her heart and soul. His human mask melted away to reveal his true nature, a creature of the night.

A dark cackle reached her ears and she was suddenly sitting erect in her bed, clutching the blankets close to her. She scanned the room, no one was there.

But that voice. She heard it as clear as day. A snore down the hall made her jump again but she then giggled realizing it was her father in a deep sleep.

Cassandra then shifted in the bed to lie on her side, dismissing the voice as just a hallucination from lack of sleep. She was facing her window, the moonlight bathing her body as she curled into her goose down pillow. Her eyes fell closed and she let out a tense breath. She welcomed sleep if it would be so kind as to take her, but she was unaware of the dark silhouette of the vampire's face just over her shoulder.

Cassandra bolted from her bed, her body was covered with sweat and the sheets were tangled around her in a mess. Her breath left her lungs in shallow pants and her hair was mused around her face. She growled, strangling her pillow as if it was the vampire that was in her home not long ago. Ever since that fateful day, she'd been dreaming of him. Some of them would just replay the events of what happened between them while others were...different. This dream was a reoccurring one. She'd be alone and he'd suddenly sneak up on her, but she was thankful that the other dream didn't plague her.

She would dream of the vampire pinning her down and staring deeply into her eyes. Cassandra wouldn't struggle or fuss, the serene look on her face made a point that she didn't want to fight him. He would start at the swell of her breasts and trace his cool tongue over her prickling skin until he reached a spot on her neck. He'd spear the spot relentlessly until he drew a moan from her lips. Cassandra's eyes would then fall closed and her back would arch, pressing their bodies together. It was like the vampire was worshiping every inch of her, leaving no exposed skin untouched. He was so hard against her womanhood and she'd buck her hips wantonly to try and quell the hunger between her legs. His lips would be at her ear, his tongue swirling around the lobe before whispering huskily.

_"Tell me, Cassandra."_ It sent shivers down her spine every time. She'd whimper and writhe, unable to answer him with spoken words, but he'd make her wait until she told him what he wanted to hear.

_"Please,"_ she'd moan desperately and he'd chuckle in her ear. Just as she'd ready herself, the sound of her father calling her name would jostle her from the erotic dream.

Cassandra was ashamed and embarrassed. She shouldn't be dreaming of that demon. He had tried to kill her and yet he wandered through her dreams like he was meant to be there. She'd awake moaning, her body thrashing on her bed and her parents would worry that she was having nightmares or falling ill. Cassandra rubbed her tired eyes and slumped back into the mattress, it was still night time and she knew that with the approaching dawn she'd leave to save her town.

* * *

**Not sure where this is going, but I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and maybe I'll continue if I get enough love :)**

**Please review!**


	2. Breath of Life

**Love and Death: Bitten**

**Chapter 2: Breath of Life**

**Beta:**** PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD series or the game**_**Love and Death: Bitten**_**. I only own my own characters.**

********If you reviewed the previous chapter -take a look at the bottom! I've replied to them :)****

* * *

"Come in, child. I have been expecting you," a voice called from further inside the house and Cassandra had to swat at cobwebs that hung from the ceiling as she drew closer. An old woman sat hunched over a crystal ball, her hands gliding around it as if trying to conjure up an image. Her clothes were rags and moth eaten, holes adorning the once beautiful fabrics. Her gray hair hung around her face in stringy strands and she looked to Cassandra and smiled sweetly, gesturing for her to sit down. Odette was a wise old woman who was rumored to dabble in magic. The townspeople were adamant about her being around, but Cassandra hoped that coming to Odette and asking her for aid would help her.

"You know me?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, dear, and I know why you're here." The woman nodded.

Cassandra leaned forward so her hands were resting on the table."Please, I need your help. People are dying in my village."

"True, but that's not what led you into this dark old forest." She peered into the crystal ball.

"What? Of course it is! Why else would I be here? The demons-"

"Ah, yes. The demons you speak of are quite the problem, dear. However the Fates are telling me something different." The old woman spoke. "They tell me there is a way to save the demon who appears in your dreams."

Cassandra's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I never...how did you know I dreamt of him?"

"The Fates see all." The woman told her. "Damon, dear...he needs your help."

"The vampire?! Are you mad? He nearly killed me a few nights ago!" Cassandra clenched her fists angrily.

"Don't take it personally, dear; the Queen steers his darker impulses. But the Fates assure me there is hope for Damon and your village." She spoke and immediately Cassandra was intrigued.

"Tell me, please! I'll do anything!" She begged.

"There is a precious potion. A potion protected by daylight. If there is some humanity left in Damon's heart, it may make him whole again." The woman foretold.

"You mean human? Then he'd be free of the Queen."

"Perhaps, but until then he will turn on you at the mere wave of her hand. And there is something else that I cannot quite see...something terrible that the Fates are holding close to their chest."

The girl shook her head. "I can't worry about the Fates now. Just tell me what I can do."

"Very well. I see your mind is set." The woman nodded. She then reached inside her cloak and handed Cassandra a grey tablet. It was a very simple object, nothing too interesting about it. "You are to take this to the castle. It will be very useful to you"

Cassandra fingered the tablet curiously before pocketing it. "Thank you. I'll try to do everything I can."

"Wait a moment now." The woman took something else from inside her cloak. "Take this in case you should run into trouble." She handed Cassandra a pouch.

"This is the plant that used to grow by the oak tree in my village." Cassandra noted as she examined the herb inside the pouch. "They all burned."

"Vervain. It's poisonous to vampires." The woman told her. "Now, you must hurry if you want to save your village. May the Fates watch over you, child."

* * *

The journey to the castle was long and tedious. Cassandra had saddled up her horse at dawn and started the trek to the castle. The entire journey, she questioned herself, why she would put herself in danger to save her town, but she knew that she had to do it. No one else in her town was brave enough, so she had to be brave and save her village. The words of that old woman in the cottage made her worry though. She kept mentioning the Fates over and over again as she peered into her crystal ball. What could the Fates be hiding from her that was so terrible?

Cassandra shook her head of all thoughts as she reached the gates. The sun had set and nightfall was looming over the castle. She dismounted her horse, Willow, and pet her nose, sensing that she was uneasy. Cassandra curled her hands around the cold metal and looked inside. It seemed very grim and creepy as she squinted to see further inside. Cassandra leaned on the gate a little too much and it creaked loudly. The sound pierced the air and tiny bats were awakened from their slumber. They seemed to fly out of nowhere and Cassandra ducked out of harm's way. Willow was just too spooked by everything and she reared up on her back legs. Cassandra yanked on Willow's reigns, but the beast was much too strong for her. Willow galloped off, leaving her rider completely alone. The girl took a deep breath, readying herself before sliding through the small opening between the gate.

She stepped cautiously along the grounds, making sure to keep her wits about her. The castle could be seen in the distance as a thin layer of fog moved in around her ankles. The grounds were large and expanded farther than the eye could see. Tall, grey statues loomed over her as she passed them and Cassandra caught sight of the entrance to the castle. Damp grass squished beneath her feet and leaves on the large trees rustled with the wind. It really was a beautiful place, hardly the one for a blood sucking vampire. Cassandra made her way to the castle door when a feral growl made her halt. She didn't move a muscle and the growling grew closer. A sideways glance let her see the glowing amber eyes of a wolf emerge from the shadows. Fur as black as night gleamed in the moonlight and its jaw snapped violently. It stalked closer to her and Cassandra could see that this was no ordinary wolf. It was much larger in size, its paws were easily as big as her head and its teeth were sharp and deadly. All in all, it was a terrifying beast to be face to face with.

The creature licked its lips, his chest rumbling as he snarled once more. Cassandra let out a breath before turning on her heel and darting back towards the gates. The wolf shot after her at an incredible speed, its paws pounding against the ground as it chased after its fresh meal. Cassandra pushed as hard as she could, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't out run this creature, there was no way in the world she could. Cassandra looked over her shoulder just in time to see the wolf lunging for her, his mouth open and she stared into the belly of the beast.

The jaws clamped down on her shoulder, teeth piercing the skin roughly. The crunching sound of ripping flesh and snapping bones echoed in the night. Cassandra screamed at the top of her lungs, but no amount of screaming could ease the pain she was feeling. The wolf held her shoulder in his jaws and shook her around and she flopped against the cold ground. Cassandra groaned and tried to beat at the wolf but it just clamped down harder.

* * *

A rough shove to the wolf's body made him let go of the girl and he skidded against the grass. The beast snarled at the raven haired vampire, bright red blood dripping from its jaw. Shreds of Cassandra's skin could be seen hanging from his teeth and he spit it out onto the ground.

Damon growled too, his own fangs threatening him to take a shot at him when the wolf scampered off into the shadows. Blood wafted into the vampire's nostrils and he peered down at the girl lying limply on the ground. He immediately recognized her from town and he bent down to examine the wound. The skin was ripped open, the muscles and bone could be seen in the deep hole. Crimson liquid spilled over her clothes and the ground beneath her. Damon growled internally; she was stupid to come here and find him out. She could have been killed by that werewolf or worse.

The vampire scooped her up in his arms, cradling her unconscious form close to him and flashed her up to a balcony. He walked off the balcony inside the castle and placed her down on a large bed. Damon split his wrist open and pressed it to her lips, letting his blood flow into her mouth. At first, the girl was resistant and the vampire chuckled at that. He knew that she'd be a stubborn one, but once she felt the effects of his blood, she relaxed her throat and drank in little sips. Katherine had taught him that vampire blood could heal human wounds and illnesses and this held true as he watched the bite mark heal up. He had all intents and purposes to keep this girl as a gift for Katherine when she returned, so he needed her healed. Damon would keep her locked away in the basement until his Queen returned.

Cassandra let go of his wrist and he eased her back to the bed. She turned on her side and her body gave a slight shiver. Damon could see little goose bumps arise over her skin and he watched her struggle to wrap her cloak around her shoulders. He paid her no mind and turned to leave the room when he heard her teeth chattering quite loudly. She was violently shivering now, perhaps the after effects of his blood and the shock her body had endured were mixing together, but Damon grumbled to himself in annoyance that the noise would be heard from inside his chambers. Being a vampire, he didn't remember how the cold felt against his skin but a simple brush of his fingers over her shoulder alerted him that she was ice cold. The nights in Mystic Falls were always cool but with winter approaching it would only get colder.

The vampire growled, took a spare blanket from a closet, and draped it over her shivering form, eager to stop that damn chattering noise. She immediately soaked up the extra warmth and gripped the edges, pulling it around her and curling into a ball. For a few moments, Damon just watched her adjust. The goose bumps slowly faded away and the noise her teeth made inside her mouth quieted dramatically. She gave a little moan in her sleep and she shifted within her silken cocoon.

A clank on the floor made Damon turn his eyes where something had fallen from Cassandra's clenched hand. A grey tablet lay on the floor and he plucked it up, examining it in his hands. He'd seen this shape in the castle before but he was curious as to how she had acquired this piece. Damon took a look at the sleeping girl and tucked the tablet away in his coat. He took his leave from the balcony and jumped down onto the grounds of the castle. Cassandra's blood littered the grass and cobblestones, the smell was intoxicating, but he had more important matters to attend to.

* * *

The aviary was a peaceful place. On the nights that Damon would find sleep inevitable, there were many, he'd come and lay amongst the wildflowers and underneath the great white oak tree. The large glass windows would allow him to peer up at the stars and marvel at the moon. The grounds within the aviary were magnificent. Flowers and small ponds added to the calming ambiance and the magical aura.

"He's here! He's here!" An excited voice called.

"Who is she, Damon? Who is the girl?" Another asked.

"Shhhee won't like having another girl in the castle." A third said quietly. The feminine voices seemed to float on air and they reminded Damon of tinkling bells. Nymphs inhabited the aviary, filling it with magic of all sorts.

"Are you going to eat her, Damon?" One cackled.

"Yes, Damon, will you eat her?" Now the voices were closer than ever and didn't sound as disembodied.

"Quiet!" Damon snapped. "I don't have time for your gossip tonight!"

A bright beam of moonlight was fixated on a low pedestal that was covered in horned vines and overgrown plant life. As if by magic, the pedestal rose higher, snapping the foliage and killing the deadly plants. The moonlight reflected off the center of the pedestal even brighter than before and gasps could be heard from behind him.

"The moon pedestal! It's lit!" A tiny dark-skinned girl smiled and leaned over the platform. A loose fitting dress made of brown and green covered her body and a wreath of twigs and ivy was woven through her brown hair.

"That means he has a tablet, Bonnie!" A blonde girl jumped up and waved it around. She had managed to swipe it from Damon who growled at her. She giggled innocently and skipped along the ground, her coral colored dress flowing around her bare feet and a wreath of wildflowers placed atop her head.

"Enough, Caroline! The girl must have gotten it for him!" A brunette scolded the blonde and she handed the tablet back to Damon with a sweet smile. This nymph was dressed in blue cloths and they moved like the gentle ripples of water when a pebble was dropped into a small pond.

"Use it, Damon!" The flower girl clapped happily and the vampire placed the tablet he'd stolen from Cassandra in the center of the pedestal. The nymphs oohed over the pedestal and Elena stepped forward. She placed her hands on the tablet and it glowed a bright blue. Etchings were then carved into the stone and water dripped from the cracks. The water nymph murmured hushed whispers over the stone and the water from inside the cracks froze over. The ice then shattered the entire tablet and the moonlight dimmed to reveal a golden key on the pedestal. It was a long, large key with the head of a gruesome gargoyle on the end.

"The first key of three." Caroline spoke and the other nymphs nodded.

"You must use it in the tower room." Elena told him and handed Damon the key. He didn't speak a word to the girls, instead he pocketed the key and left in a flash. "He couldn't have done it without the girl." Elena shook her head.

"But, what will happen when Katherine returns?" Bonnie asked. "She will be very angry with the girl in the castle."

Caroline agreed and plucked a flower from the wreath on her head. The faces of the nymphs were grim, each one exchanged a glance with another. "I worry for the girl because when Katherine returns..." She trailed off and the flower wilted. The stem grew brown and shriveled while the petals lost their brilliant color and floated to the ground.

"We are all doomed." The dark skinned girl whispered.

* * *

Damon crept through his and Katherine's chambers, clutching the key tightly in his hand. For years, he and Katherine called this castle home, but to Damon it was more like a prison than anything. The darkness consumed him and his entire soul. The vampire never saw another sunrise ever since he was turned and it took a toll on him. He remembered horseback riding with his younger brother and feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. Summers were his favorite time of year because the sun would shine well into the evening hours until dusk bloomed over the horizon.

That life for him was no more and as much as he would tell himself that life with Katherine was better, he was just telling himself that to get by. At times, he'd scold himself for feeling this way. Katherine took him away from the dullness of human life and made him one of her own kind. Being a vampire was a blessing and a curse. He was strong, quick, and his senses were highly developed from that of a human. He could live forever and not gain one wrinkle while others suffered by time's cruel hands. The curse part of being a vampire, however outweighed the blessings. Emotions were heightened and the smallest amount of sadness could turn into crippling, excruciating pain. The need to feed on human blood was insatiable. Katherine consumed enormous amounts of blood and Damon followed by example. That blood, the very thing that sustained his life, came with a price. Damon was forced to wallow in the guilt of slaughtering men and women for his own selfish need. The sun was his enemy since he did not have a specially blessed ring and Damon's days were longer and darker because of that.

Clearing his mind with a shake of the head, Damon approached an indentation in the wall which held a bottle that was shrouded in thick vines. Gargoyle heads protruded from the stone wall. One at the top and two were placed diagonally below the main point, creating a triangle. This potion would be his savior. It would make him into the thing he wanted to be most.

Human.

Katherine had acquired this potion in her travels and decided to keep it since she had no use for it. She felt it could be used as a bargaining tool with other vampires, but she kept it under lock and key. Three keys to be exact. Each key could only be acquired by finding a tablet in daylight and going to the aviary to use it. It was a fool proof plan, she knew that Damon couldn't get the keys since he needed to walk in daylight. This assured her that her sweet, innocent Damon would be hers forever.

Damon took the key and matched the head of the gargoyle on the end of the key with one on the wall. The mouths of the gruesome gargoyles were open and slack, a key hole resting in each open mouth. He slid the key into the hole and turned it gingerly. The mouth of the gargoyle closed over the key and the eyes blinked.

"I am pleased." It told him in a low hissing voice. The key was now gone, as if swallowed by the gargoyle and a section of thorny vines were pulled away from the bottle. There was enough room for Damon to slide his hand through and grab the potion, so he did so. As soon as the tips of his fingers reached the empty space, his skin started to burn and sizzle. He drew his hand back, cradling it to his chest and growled.

"We are not pleased." The other two gargoyle heads frowned. "We need the other two keys."

The vampire nodded, knowing now what he must do. He had to keep that girl alive for one purpose and one purpose alone. She was the only one who could free him from his curse and he'd make sure that she'd stay a prisoner in the castle until he acquired each and every key.

* * *

**grapejuice101: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**SomebodyWhoCares: :) Glad you liked it!**

**shippolove844: Thank you for reviewing!**

**xxxRena: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Silently Tearful: Very happy that you liked the idea and thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing! **

**Guest: I loved the game too! As soon as I played it I wanted to make a fic of it! Thanks for reviewing :D  
**

**sarahhxx: Thanks girl! Thanks for leaving a review!  
**

**kari10: Very glad you like it so far! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest: Thank you! Very glad you think my story is brilliant! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Guest: ogjdnsghdnelkr?! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review! (it's my sisters birthday!)**


	3. Stand My Ground

**Love and Death: Bitten**

**Chapter 3: Stand My Ground**

**Beta:**** PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD series or the game **_**Love and Death: Bitten**_**. I only own my characters and my story.**

****If you reviewed the previous chapter - take a look at the bottom! I've replied to them :)****

* * *

The bright rays of morning greeted Cassandra softly, jostling her from her sleep. The sun kissed her skin and she murmured sleepily at the wonderful warmth that engulfed her. From under her blankets, Cassandra turned over, not quite ready to greet the day yet, and kept her eyes closed at the hope of falling back to sleep again, but she felt as if she was being watched. A flutter of eyelashes and a focusing of eyes made her gasp at the sight of a vampire in her bed. He was shrouded in darkness just enough but if he moved one inch closer to Cassandra, he'd burn. The girl jumped out of bed, keeping the blanket around her and she backed into a corner.

"I trust you slept well?" He rose from the bed, eager to find a darker corner of the room.

"Is it a habit to sneak into women's beds uninvited?" Cassandra hissed heatedly.

"A fitting reward, considering I saved your life last night." Damon told her and the events of last night came rushing back to her. Her hands rose to the wound on her shoulder, probing the skin to only feel that it was smooth beneath her touch. Her dress was encrusted with blood, but the wound was gone.

"How...? That thing! That creature!" She stammered.

"A werewolf." Damon finished for her and she gaped at him.

"There is no such thing. It's a myth."

Damon shook his head, his blue eyes glinting. "Just like vampires don't exist either," he teased and sauntered closer to her. Thick clouds shrouded the sun's brilliant light, allowing Damon more room to walk around.

"What do you want?" She asked, clenching her small fists.

"I want you to help me," he said.

"And what makes you think that I would help you?" Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your very freedom depends on it." He told her as he was now standing face to face with her. "You can obtain another one of those tablets for me."

Cassandra then frantically searched her cloak for the tablet but frowned to see that it was gone.

"You took it!"

"Now, let's not start pointing fingers." He chuckled and took another step towards her. "Just make sure you steer clear of all of the castle's creatures after sunset."

"And where will I place you on that list?" She growled at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Damon's perfect lips pulled into a smirk. "At the very top."

"What makes you think that I would be so willing to help you?" A furrowed eyebrow was raised at him.

"Simple. You help me and I set you free," he proposed and that caught Cassandra's attention. There was no way that he'd let her go so easily. Damon's pale blue eyes trailed over her healed shoulder and to the blood encrusted folds of her dress. Cassandra shied away from him, raising a hand to cover up her skin as to not tempt the creature. A small smirk spread across his lips before backing off.

"I'll have a maid draw you a bath," he told her and turned on his heel, heading for the door. He opened it just slightly before glancing at her over his shoulder. "And if you so much as think about leaving this castle, I will kill you." His voice was cold and harsh, making a shiver run down Cassandra's spine. Damon flashed his fangs at her before closing the door and sliding the lock into place. Cassandra ran to the door, beating her fists against it and yanking at the knob, but he had locked her in from the outside. With a huff, she darted to the balcony and threw open the curtain, engulfing the room in sunlight and rushed to the edge. She could jump, but there was the definite guarantee of falling and breaking her legs. The fall could even kill her if she landed the wrong way. She ran back into her room and proceeded to tear up the bed sheets to use as a rope to tie to the balcony when a brunette woman entered the room.

"Miss, I have drawn the bath for you." She told her. Cassandra dropped the shredded sheets as her eyes caught sight of an open bite mark on the girl's neck.

Cassandra rushed over to her, pressing a piece of blanket to the wound. "Who did this to you?"

"It is fine, miss. Master Damon was just hungry." She answered robotically as if she had rehearsed it a thousand times.

* * *

"She's quite the fire, that one." A purring voice made Damon stop his trek down the hallway.

"Sage," he spoke and the woman in question stepped from the shadows. A tight emerald green corset gown molded to her body, contrasting with her bright red hair that fell over her shoulders.

"Katherine will approve of her greatly." The woman smiled endearingly, thinking of her sire's bloodied fangs as she dropped Cassandra's corpse to the floor.

"Yes, indeed." Another voice cooed. This one was a little softer and more polished, not as rough as Sage's. A light blue gown brushed the floor as another woman revealed herself to stand beside Sage. This woman had blonde hair with bright blue eyes. "I wonder, Damon, will you share her?"

"Good point, Rebekah. I do believe he should let us taste her first to ensure that she is good enough." The redhead smirked.

Sage and Rebekah.

Damon had been introduced to them when he had become a vampire. Katherine had turned them a hundred years or so before him, so the three women had known each other for a while. Needless to say, the vampires were more than happy to have a male counterpart, someone that could keep up with their unquenchable thirsts and their sex drives. The group had participated in numerous orgies and bloodletting/sharing with each other and humans as well.

"Ladies, I've already tasted her and I think that Katherine will be very pleased." Damon replied coolly. He didn't need the two vampires knowing about his plan to try and free himself from Katherine's clutches.

"You are no fun, darling." Sage pouted and sauntered forward to meet him. "Then maybe we can have some fun with her before Katherine comes home." She brushed her fingers down the buttons of his shirt.

"It has been too long since we've all enjoyed each other's company." Rebekah's voice was at Damon's ear now, she'd flashed to stand behind him.

"Perhaps some other time," Damon shook his head. "The sun is out and I want to get some rest."

Both women pouted and moved away from him. "You've been very boring lately," the blonde vampire frowned.

"I just miss Katherine." He answered sincerely.

"We do too, but we at least know how to have some fun while she's away." Sage smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at Rebekah. "You know where to find us, Damon." She told him as she hooked her arm with the blonde's and they disappeared into the darkness.

Damon let out a sigh of relief. He did not need Sage and Rebekah knowing about his plan to unlock the special potion that would free him from this life. They would leave the castle and alert their Queen right away, accusing Damon of turning his back on his lifestyle and his sire. Katherine would stake him and leave him out in daylight if she learned of this. The vampire shook his head of all thoughts and sauntered to his and Katherine's room. His eyesight adjusted to the darkness as he slipped beneath the covers. He had a few hours before nighttime came and he wanted to get as much sleep as he could before working with the nymphs in the aviary with the tablet. Of course, that would only happen if the girl found one.

* * *

"You look lovely, miss." The maid, Charlotte, told Cassandra as she tied the ribbon of her corseted gown. It was a beautiful piece of clothing, complete with lace appliqués and embroidering on the full skirts. It was a burgundy colored gown that fit her like a glove. "Master Damon will be pleased."

Cassandra eyed her reflection in the mirror. Thanks to Charlotte, she was bathed and clean. Not a trace of blood or dirt could be found on her skin. Her old dress had been disposed of and Charlotte had pulled an assortment of gowns from the large closet in Cassandra's new room. She didn't care that Damon would be pleased, in fact, she didn't want to please him at all! She didn't care about the tablets he wanted her to look for. All she wanted was to go home and never see him again.

"Miss?" Charlotte's soft voice pulled Cassandra from her internal ranting. "Are you hungry?"

Cassandra nodded as her stomach began to growl. "Yes, I am quite hungry actually." Her eyes found the bandage she had placed on Charlotte's neck to cover up Damon's bite. It was all she could find, but it had to do.

"I shall fix up something in the kitchen for you." The maid shuffled to the door and locked it behind her as per Cassandra's dismay. She tried the door anyway and sighed in frustration finding that it was indeed locked. The brunette scuffled around the room, her dress was too big for her to move in. Cassandra looked around the room to see that it was nicely kept up. She half expected it to be a complete mess, but only a thin layer of dust covered everything. She stood at the vanity table and ran a hand over the jewelry box and ornate brush that rested there. Cassandra wondered about the girl who had called the room hers and pondered what could have happened to her.

"My goodness, what have we here?" A voice cooed in her ear and the girl whipped around to face a tall blonde haired woman.

"W...where did you come from?" Cassandra stuttered and backed away.

A smirk pulled at her pouty pink lips. "That's my little secret." Cassandra's heartbeat was ringing in her ears, something about this woman scared her. She backed away even more to distance herself when her back hit another form.

"What a lovely little thing." A redheaded woman grinned and Cassandra could see a pair of fangs poking past her lips. "Katherine will just love her."

"I think you've frightened her, Sage." The blonde giggled.

"She's all made up like a little doll. And this gown is exquisite." Sage trailed a hand over the expensive fabric of Cassandra's bodice. "In fact, it looks like something of yours. Don't you agree, Rebekah?"

The blonde woman who was now identified whipped around and eyed each and every detail of the gown. Anger flashed in her blue eyes and she marched to Cassandra. "Why, you little thief! That's mine!" She shrieked and Cassandra flinched as she clawed a piece of fabric off the skirts.

"I didn't take it! I swear!" Cassandra begged when a hand was tunneled into her hair, tugging roughly. "Stop! Let go of me!"

"She's a fighter." The redhead's lips were at her ear now, breathing down the back of her neck. "It's a shame that Damon was so stupid and left her all alone." The brunette was then tossed into a chair with such force that the wood splintered beneath and the chair nearly tipped backwards.

Rebekah stood before Cassandra and took her head in her hands, angling her brown eyes to meet her blue ones. "You will not move from this chair."

"I will not move from this chair." Cassandra repeated however she pushed her body to do the complete opposite. Alas, she remained glued to the chair, she couldn't will her limbs to move.

"Oh good. Our little tricks work on her." Sage stated and looked into Cassandra's eyes now. "Give me your wrist." Cassandra obeyed and Sage took it in her hands, cradling it gently. "Now, this won't hurt at all, so there is no need to scream or fight. Just enjoy it."

"There is no need to scream or fight. I will enjoy it." Cassandra's words flew out of her mouth without hesitation and both vampires smirked evilly.

"Good girl," the redhead then bared her fangs and sunk them into the smooth skin and veins over Cassandra's wrist. The brunette gasped but didn't fight against Sage even though she desperately wanted to. She watched the vampire feed with intense eyes and she found herself enjoying the experience of being bitten and fed from.

Rebekah combed her fingers through Cassandra's hair and she grew hungry watching her friend take such pleasure in drinking blood. The blonde tilted Cassandra's head to the side and embedded her fangs in her neck. Again, Cassandra didn't scream or resist, instead, she let the vampire women feed as a warmth entered her body. She whimpered as Rebekah and Sage purred loudly against her skin. The two vampires had never tasted blood so sweet and thick. It slid down their throats slowly and deliciously, the crimson liquid giving them nourishment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Damon's gruff voice made the two women stop their feast and peer at him in the doorway.

"We were simply sampling your little morsel here." Rebekah explained and licked the residue of blood off her stained lips.

"She's delicious," Sage purred as she readied herself for another bite. Damon flew towards the two women with a wild snarl and he yanked the curtain aside, making sure to keep himself shrouded in shadow. Rebekah and Sage wailed, their skins sizzling and crackling when the sunlight hit them. Cassandra still couldn't move herself, but she was aware of what had happened. The vampire women flashed from the room, disappearing into thin air and Damon closed the curtain just so, creating a path of shadow that led him to Cassandra. He took her face in his hands, blue and brown eyes gazing into one another.

"I remove their compulsion on you, Cassandra." His voice caressed her like silk and she blinked off the offending message that Sage and Rebekah placed into her head. A dull ache made her hiss and her brain then fully understood what had happened. She bolted up from the chair and scampered away from him and over to Charlotte who must have warned Damon about Sage and Rebekah.

"You stay away from me!" She hissed as she hid behind the maid.

"Cassandra, let me help you." Damon took some steps forward.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Her wounds were bleeding freely and the vampire was quickly growing hungry as he watched it dribble down her skin.

"Miss," Charlotte took Cassandra by the shoulders gently. "The master can help you."

"Like hell!" Cassandra's eyes were wide.

"But he helped me." The maid removed the bandage on her neck that Cassandra put into place and she could see that the skin was smooth and healed. Cassandra's brown eyes flicked between Damon and Charlotte, not keen on trusting either of them. "You must let him help you."

"I'm fine." Cassandra's voice wavered as she grew very dizzy from the loss of blood. She wobbled on her own two feet and Charlotte held her up.

"Bring her here," Damon instructed and the maid obliged him. The vampire peered into Cassandra's eyes and saw that she was having trouble focusing. He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. She struggled and wriggled around, screaming and kicking.

"Miss Cassandra, please stay still." Charlotte pleaded and held the girl's hand while Damon growled loudly and held the back of Cassandra's head so her lips were against the bite mark. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him and refused to swallow. The blood pooled in her mouth and Damon shook her roughly.

"Drink! Now!" He ordered gruffly and she shook her head. "Don't make me shove it down your throat!" His fangs snapped at her now but she still refused.

"Master..." Charlotte squeaked, seeing that Damon's rage was escalating. The vampire didn't reply, instead he moved the hand that was at the back of Cassandra's head to pinch her nose. Against her will, the warm liquid slid down her throat and she gagged against his wrist. Damon tossed her to the ground, he'd had enough of her stubbornness.

"That should be enough." He nodded.

Cassandra coughed and wiped some trickles of blood away from her mouth. "You monster!"

"You'll thank me for that later." Damon smirked and could already see his blood was healing her wounds. A tingle ran up Cassandra's spine as she felt both wounds stitching themselves closed. She pressed a hand to her neck and she peered down at her healing wrist. She gaped at it as she watched the skin turn smooth and unscathed. Her eyes flicked to where Damon stood but he was already gone.

Charlotte was at Cassandra's side, easing her up off the floor. "How about that food I made for you?"

"Wait!" Cassandra shook herself from Charlotte's hold. "I...he really helped me."

The maid chuckled, a smile pulling at her lips. "Of course, miss. Master Damon isn't like Rebekah and Sage. For that, I am grateful."

Cassandra remained motionless, frozen in shock that this man, this beast, would actually help to heal her wounds. He even offered her a chance to leave if she helped him. Cassandra smoothed out the gown and frowned to see that Rebekah had torn a large hole in the fabric. She didn't mean to take something of Rebekah's, it certainly wasn't in her best interest to steal from a vampire.

"Who is Katherine?" Cassandra asked and Charlotte immediately stiffened. "I heard Sage and Rebekah talking about her."

The maid looked over her shoulder and around her to make sure that no one was listening before taking Cassandra by her shoulders and sitting her on the bed. Charlotte then hurried over to the vanity table and opened a draw, rifling around in it. She popped open the false bottom of the drawer and returned with a grey tablet, much like the one Odette had given to Cassandra. Just as she was to place it in Cassandra's hands, Charlotte drew back.

"What I am about to tell you stays in this room. Do you understand me?" Her voice was firm and Cassandra nodded. She sat beside the woman and held the stone in her hands. "Katherine is a devil woman. She is the Queen of this castle." Charlotte told her quietly. "She hid these pieces around the castle to keep Damon captive forever. She promises him freedom, but it is all a lie."

"You're giving this to me?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"I do not want Damon to be captive anymore. I was waiting for the right person to come along and you are the one that can free him from Katherine's spell." She spoke passionately and placed the tablet in Cassandra's hand, curling her fingers over it. "Take this to the aviary. The nymphs there will show you how to use it."

"But, the potion?"

"That comes later, miss. Right now you need to help Damon. I know you do not like him, but he promised that he'd let you go."

"I don't believe him." She shook her head and rose from the bed. "Let that brute get his own tablets!" Cassandra marched for the door, but Charlotte gripped her shoulder.

"No, miss Cassandra! You have to help him!" Charlotte begged and pulled at the girl's arm.

"He can help himself!" She yanked her arm back roughly. "Why should I be the one to help him?"

"Because if you don't, then he will be Katherine's slave forever!" The woman told her. Cassandra sealed her lips in a thin line and gritted her teeth. She didn't know why she had to be the one to help this monster! She sighed and sat back on the bed as her stomach growled loudly.

"Charlotte, I'm hungry." She pouted and patted her stomach.

The maid gave Cassandra a little smile and nodded. "I'll get you something then." She made her way to the door and closed it behind her, but something made Cassandra's heart leap.

Charlotte hadn't locked the door.

Cassandra waited with bated breath as she slowly rose from the edge of the bed. Charlotte hadn't come back to lock the door and the silence in the room swirled around her. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she took a few steps toward the closed door. Cassandra's fingers curled around the doorknob and turned it ever so slowly as to not make any noise. She pulled the door open and let out a sigh of relief to see that no one was there. Cassandra peered out into the hallway and once she saw that no one was in sight, she ran like hell.

Her dress trailed behind her as she darted down the hall and skipped over steps on the staircase. All the while she kept the tablet in her hand. Cassandra threw the front door open once she reached the bottom floor and she was greeted with the peaceful sounds and sights of night. She didn't realize she had spent such a long time in the house and she didn't bother to heed Damon's warning as she ran outside. The castle gates were so close, but yet so far as she fisted her dress to make herself run faster. She cast a glance over her shoulder but then tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground. Cassandra whimpered and got herself back on her feet again to limp to the gates. She couldn't stop, not now. The sounds of barking and howling made her run even faster. She recognized the sounds as the werewolf that attacked her the night before, but it sounded like there were a few wolves rather than one. She finally reached the gate and pushed against it with no avail. Now she was really stuck. The iron creaked loudly, but it didn't budge no matter how hard she shook it. The wolves were closing in on her now, there were at least five of them. Each one had sleek dark fur covering their bodies with sharp teeth and glowing eyes. Cassandra took up a large, thick stick from ground to arm herself with and the wolves seemed to just snicker at her. The largest one licked his teeth and she immediately remembered it from last night. The beast crouched down on his back legs, ready to pounce and Cassandra swung her weapon at the crowd of them. The smaller ones whined and stepped back, but the largest wolf managed to clamp his teeth onto the stick. His strong jaws shook the stick around, jostling Cassandra around roughly before yanking it from her hands and tossing it away. Now Cassandra was left to her own defenses as the wolves closed in on her.

Cassandra scrunched her eyes closed, waiting for the final kill, but it never came. Instead, her eyes opened to see Damon standing in front of her, crouch down and snarling at the wolves.

"Was I unclear about the after sunset advice?" He growled and kept his eyes on the wolves.

"Damon?" She called warily and in a sudden movement, all of the wolves pounced on the vampire.

Two of the smaller wolves jumped on Damon's shoulders, their claws biting into his skin and he hissed before throwing them off as if they were nothing. Cassandra pressed herself closer to the gate, wishing she could just disappear from this. They tried to bite at him, but Damon was doing a very good job at avoiding their razor sharp teeth. His fists rammed into their strong bodies, flailing and shaking them off in all sorts of directions. The beasts howled and snarled, their lips trembling at their frustration of not being able to get to their meal. Damon took up the stick Cassandra had used and broke it over his knee, making it into a sharp point. A tan wolf lunged for the vampire, but the sharp stick was embedded in his stomach in the blink of an eye. Cassandra turned herself away as the gruesome sounds of skin breaking and blood gushing cut through the air. The wolf in Damon's grip whimpered and whined in pain and the vampire dropped him to the floor. Damon snapped his teeth at the remaining beasts and they yelped in fear.

"Get to the aviary now! Run!" The vampire commanded and Cassandra took off in the direction he pointed towards.

* * *

The aviary enchanted Cassandra once she stepped foot in it. The large glass walls allowed her to see the outside world but it was the inside one that captivated her. Flowers and grass sprigs tickled her ankles while the pools of water made her want to dip her feet into them. In the center, a great tree spanned its branches out like the wings of a large bird. This had to be some sacred place and Cassandra embraced everything about it.

"It's her! It's the girl!" A little voice cheered, but Cassandra could find no source of it.

"She's pretty!" Another giggled and a few more light giggles joined in. Cassandra's eyes scanned the aviary, eager to find who the voices belonged to.

"She's got another tablet!"

"What is this place?" The woman asked, clearly mystified by the magic within the aviary.

"Cassandra, are you hurt?" Damon appeared underneath the large tree, leaning up against the thick trunk. His clothes were spattered with crimson blood.

"Careful, Damon. Your feelings are nearly showing." The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't been capable of such things in ages." He scowled.

"Don't I know it," she grumbled lowly.

"And don't think that because I've kept you this long that I won't drain you here and now." The vampire gritted his teeth.

"Then who would help you to retrieve your precious tablets?" Cassandra teased.

Damon suddenly blurred to stand before her and she jolted back. He smirked at the fact that she was still afraid of him. "Give me the tablet."

"I don't have it." She shook her head.

"Give. Me. The. Tablet." Each word held its own threat behind it as Damon leered at her. The woman shook her head and went to clutch the tablet but suddenly realized that it was gone.

"Here, Damon." The dark-skinned woman handed it to him.

"Hey! You stole it from me!" Cassandra pouted at the girl who eyed her curiously.

"Thank you, Bonnie." He greeted with a smile and strode up to the pedestal at the base of the tree.

"Are you a princess?" Bonnie asked Cassandra who was watching Damon.

"Not with these torn garbs." A blonde plucked at the ripped gown and wrinkled her nose.

"Enough, ladies. She is our guest and we shall treat her as such." A smaller brunette girl chided and Cassandra found her eyes shifting between the three new women. "Hello! I'm Elena."

"I'm Cassandra." She spoke.

The blonde jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, we knew you'd come!"

"Yes, you're here to help the master." Bonnie beamed.

"No, no, no." Cassandra shook her head. "I'm not here to help him. I'm here to help my village."

The faces of the three women all dropped and frown lines crept upon their heads. They exchanged sad glances with each other when Elena stepped forward. "You mean, you're not here to help Damon?"

Cassandra didn't mean to upset them, but she had to tell them the truth. She gave a slow shake of her head and each girl seemed to lose their once excitable demeanor.

"Caroline!" Damon snapped from over at the podium and the blonde's ears perked up. She rushed to where Damon was standing and the rest followed. Cassandra gazed down at the podium to see the tablet was glowing a warm pink color. Caroline placed a single seed in the middle of the tablet and she held her hands over it. A few whispered words here and there and the seed rocked back and forth. A small crack split the shell and a thin green sprout shot up. It slowly grew like magic before Cassandra's eyes and it was soon budding at the very tip. A brilliant pink rose bloomed, its large petals opening widely and Cassandra just wanted to reach out and touch it. A blinding light made the group turn away and hide their eyes from the blinding brightness. It didn't take long before the light died down and they all saw a second key where the rose was.

The vampire snatched it up quickly before any of the nymphs could say anything and strode off. "Stay here." He called to Cassandra over his shoulder.

"Why should I?" She growled and Damon was in front of her once again in a second. He gripped her throat and held her against the tree. The nymphs chattered between one another, worried for Cassandra's safety but they stood back, knowing the damage that Damon could cause. His short nails bit into her smooth skin and his blue eyes bore into her dark brown orbs.

"Unless you'd like to be shredded to pieces, I suggest you listen to me." His voice was threatening and Cassandra certainly did not want to fall victim to the wolves again. "Be happy I'm allowing you to stay here and that I'm not dragging you to the dungeon by your hair."

Cassandra grimaced as his grip on her neck tightened. "Careful, Damon. The sun will rise soon." The vampire's eye flashed with anger as a cloud of red shrouded over the whites of his eyes and his fangs elongated from behind his lips. For a moment, Cassandra was actually frightened for her life. She remembered what Sage and Rebekah had done to her and knew that he was capable of that kind of hurt. With a rough shove, he let her go and she sucked the air back into her lungs.

"Ladies, I trust you will keep Miss Cassandra company." He spoke to the three women who nodded their heads. Damon took one last look at Cassandra who was glaring at him and massaging her neck. The vampire took his leave from the aviary and the brunette slid down the trunk of the tree with tears in her eyes. She was trapped here, a vampire's prisoner.

* * *

**grapejuice101: Thanks for updating girl :)**

**shippolove844: So glad that you were happy to see a new chapter of this story! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Whitttyyy76: Isn't the game addicting?! I loved it so much that I often go back to it and play it! Thank you for leaving a review!**

**xxxRena: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**aireagle92: Here's your update, girl! Hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for reviewing!**

**Sissi Bennett: Thank you so much for reviewing! I do think of it kind of like a "Beauty and the Beast" story with my own kind of twists!**

****Please review! :)****


	4. Sweet Sacrifice

**Love and Death: Bitten**

**Chapter 4: Sweet Sacrifice**

**Beta: PrincessOfSilence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries. I only own my characters and my story.**

****Please check out my other story "Does This Darkness Have A Name?" because I updated it yesterday :) Check below for a reply to your review from the last chapter!****

* * *

"One of us should really talk to her."

"No, she's upset. We should leave her be."

"But she looks so sad."

The three nymphs argued in hushed voices back and forth with one another about Cassandra. The human girl was sitting on a rock that was perched over the edge of a small pond. She hadn't spoken since Damon left; instead, she just stared into the pool of water. Her dress pooled around her, some of it draping over the rock she was resting on and her dark eyes were peering into her reflection. Her frown stared back at her and it only made the frown on her face grow even more. Raising her fist, she struck the surface of the water angrily, causing the pond to ripple violently and distort the reflection she didn't want to look at anymore. She was angry with Damon and she couldn't do anything about it. The vampire was holding her as a prisoner and as many times she could try to escape, he'd just drag her back. Cassandra shook the water off her hand as the pool was calming back to its smooth surface once more. A few bubbles from underneath rose to the surface, making Cassandra look curiously into the water. Her hands gripped the edge of the rock she was sitting on and leaned over, peering down to see something in the pond. She squinted her eyes, unable to see what it was, but a thick curtain of brown hair was the only indicator that someone was in there. A head popped up from the surface and Cassandra was greeted with a pair of friendly brown eyes, but that didn't stop her from letting out a scream.

"Oh!" Cassandra immediately jumped back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." The brown haired girl waded to the edge of the water and hopped back up onto the ground, the water falling from her skin as if she hadn't even touched it.

Cassandra just nodded and waited for her heart rate to slow down. "It's alright."

The two girls just looked at each other in silence for a while, looking at one another. "Well, you know me. I'm Elena."

"I'm Caroline." The blonde appeared beside Cassandra.

"And I'm Bonnie." A dark skinned girl smiled.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Cassandra told them. "But I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home."

The three nymphs exchanged curious glances. "You can't go home. At least not yet." Caroline shook her head.

"Well, when can I leave? I got two tablets for Damon." The girl said.

"One more needs to be found." Bonnie piped up.

"I don't want to help him! He's a vampire! A monster!" Cassandra growled.

"Damon is good!" Elena proclaimed, her entire body and hair was dry now.

"Good?!" The girl snapped. "He is nothing of the sort! He doesn't deserve to have me here helping him! I can't stay here any longer!" Cassandra side stepped the nymphs and ran for the exit of the aviary. Just as she reached the large archway, the ground shook beneath her and thick thorn bushes broke through the earth. They shot up high and braided around one another, covering the exit. Cassandra then felt something trap her around her waist and hoist her into the air. A tree root had broken through the earth and wrapped around her body, holding her tightly. She looked to see Bonnie with her hands outstretched and with a flick of her wrist, the root moved to bring Cassandra back to the nymphs.

"We told you that you can't leave, Cassandra." Elena frowned.

"Put me down!" The brunette girl beat at the root but it only held her tighter.

"You can't run from this place. We've protected it with magic." Bonnie told her.

"Please! Just let me go! I don't want to be here anymore!" Cassandra cried, her eyes welled with tears. "He is not worth helping! He's a killer and a monster!"

All of the nymphs frowned and a rough wind blew through the aviary. Plants swayed back and forth and the pond's surface rippled. Cassandra was abruptly dropped to the ground and four smaller roots wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

"You have to know the truth about Damon." Elena spoke and held up her hands along with Caroline and Bonnie. Colored lights flashed before Cassandra's eyes and then faded to a blinding white. The aviary disappeared and Cassandra could now see inside Damon's dark chambers. He was sitting at his desk, a brood stretched across his forehead. His blue eyes peered over his shoulder and for a moment, Cassandra swore he was looking right at her. She froze, afraid that he had found her, but he merely kept his gaze locked on something behind her. Cautiously, she followed his gaze and saw the potion that everyone was so in arms about. It was on a shelf built into the stone wall, the bottle glowing brightly.

"That potion is the one thing that will make Damon what he wants to be again so badly." Caroline narrated, but Cassandra could not see her. In fact, Bonnie and Elena seemed to be missing as well. Cassandra stood, unrestricted by the roots that were previously holding her and walked towards the potion. It was guarded by two vines covered in sharp thorns and each of the vines had a gargoyle head perched on them. Their mouths were posed open in the shapes of keyholes and Cassandra reached out to try and grasp the potion, but she was suddenly yanked back by an unknown force. She felt like she was falling aimlessly into darkness and she then found herself back in the aviary again.

"Human. He wants to be human, so why does he need me?" She asked them.

"The tablets can only be found in sunlight. Damon cannot walk in the sun. The first two you acquired from Odette and Charlotte, but the final tablet is in a place where Damon cannot reach it." Elena explained.

"So, can you tell me where the last tablet is?" Cassandra wondered.

"We don't know where it is." Caroline frowned.

"I'll be here forever looking for the tablet!" She exclaimed. "I need more of an answer."

"Well, we can try to help you find it." Elena grinned happily and darted over to the pond. Caroline, Bonnie, and Cassandra followed her curiously and watched her. The girl dipped her hands in the water and scooped out a handful. It then floated into the air, forming a liquefied sphere with a tiny fish inside of it. Cassandra was astounded by this kind of magic. She reached out and probed at the ball with her finger and it jiggled slightly. Elena frowned at the colorful fish and reached inside the ball, plucking the fish by the fin and setting it back in the pond. She then rounded her hands over the surface of the sphere and it solidified into crystal. The ball then dropped into Elena's hands and she handed it to Cassandra.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It can help you see whatever you ask it to show you." Elena told her and Cassandra lifted up the sphere.

"Show me the final tablet." She spoke and the crystal ball rose a little higher in the air. It was showing an image, but it was distorted. The ball then dropped into Cassandra's hands and she sighed wearily. "This is hopeless."

* * *

"That wasn't very nice, Damon." A voice tsked and the vampire shook his head. "Nearly killing one of my werewolves when all he wanted was a little midnight snack. A delicious one at that. I could practically hear her blood rushing through her veins."

"You should tell your pack to gnaw on some bones. If you've run out, I'll be sure to tell the cook to fetch you some more." Damon turned to see a taller man leaning against a dying tree. Even in the dark, his vampire sight could paint a clear picture of the man before him. He had dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes which stood out from his all black attire.

The man frowned, growling low in his throat. "I want an apology."

"A what?" The vampire crooned, snickering to himself. "You and your dogs live here as a privilege, Klaus. Don't make me regret it."

"My pack could easily kill you and your vampire queen." Klaus hissed, flashing to stand chest to chest with the vampire.

"You wouldn't dare!" Damon snarled and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Mark my words, Damon. That human girl will be ripped to shreds if she so much as steps on our grounds." He threatened.

"You mean, _my_ grounds." The vampire corrected him and Klaus stiffened. "One wrong move and your pack is sent back into the forest where the humans will hunt you and skin you."

Klaus gulped and hung his head low. He was the alpha of his pack and he'd protect them in any way he can. He had to respect the rules set down or else his pack would be at the mercy of the humans who lived off the land. "Yes, master." He gritted and Damon uncurled his fingers from his shirt.

"Very good. I'm glad we understand each other." He smirked and patted Klaus on the shoulder.

* * *

The sun had set and Cassandra felt herself growing weary as she waited for Damon's return. Truthfully, she didn't want to see him, but once he did come back for her, she could go back inside and sleep. Her eyes drooped, heavy with sleep and she turned over onto her side. Her hands still held the crystal ball tightly and she wondered what else it could help her see.

"Miss, you are welcome to sleep here." Caroline told her warmly.

"Yes, we'll protect you." The dark skinned girl nodded.

"I'd rather he kill me." Cassandra murmured and the girls all exchanged glances with one another. "That's what he wants, isn't it?"

"What he wants is to be human." Elena chimed in and sat beside her.

"And when he gets the last key, then what? He'll kill me right where I stand." She picked at some blades of grass.

"No, the master can be convinced to let you go." Caroline said.

"Your master is an evil bastard who-" Cassandra stopped and turned as she heard someone stepping into the aviary. The sprites disappeared and so did the sphere from Cassandra's hands. She sat up and her breath caught in her throat. Vaughn had entered the entrance of the aviary and Cassandra sat up in the grass.

"Vaughn! What are you doing here?" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I came to rescue you from this place. Come on, let's go." He pulled away and took her hand.

"I...I can't leave." She told him. "The aviary is spelled by magic."

"I don't care, Cassandra. I am taking you home." Vaughn said and pulled her towards the exit.

"Listen to me, there is a vampire who lives here and-"

"I know. I'm here to kill him and take you back home." The hunter growled.

"Vaughn! Please, you have to leave this place!" Cassandra shouted desperately.

"I'm not leaving here without you." He fought.

"Get out! He'll catch you!" Cassandra begged. "He'll kill you, Vaughn!"

"I'd like to see that demon try to kill me!" Vaughn scoffed.

"Now that's a very harsh name to call someone." Cassandra stiffened visibly and ice ran in her veins as she saw Damon standing near the entrance to the aviary. "I prefer the name 'monster' for future reference." He stalked toward the pair and Vaughn immediately drew a stake from his belt. The hunter pulled Cassandra behind him protectively and Damon simply chuckled at his display of courage.

"Get back!" Vaughn boomed.

"Vaughn, don't!" Cassandra pleaded, touching his shoulder.

"I've waited for this day, vampire." He growled and attacked Damon. The vampire rushed around the aviary, escaping Vaughn's attacks. "Face me like a man, you beast!"

"If I did, I would end up killing you." Damon snickered from behind the hunter and Vaughn didn't have enough time to react before the vampire buried his fangs in his neck. Cassandra let out a scream and the sprites tried to hold her back, but she wrestled them away from her. Slipping off her shoe, she ran towards Damon and beat him once on the back of the head. The vampire immediately stopped feeding and turned on Cassandra, knocking her unconscious and her world faded to black.

* * *

Vaughn's screams echoed off the walls in the dungeon as he was beaten and bitten by Damon's vampire cronies. The Prince of Darkness watched on as punches were thrown and blood spattered along the stone walls. The vampires were laughing manically as they pummeled the young hunter. It was a mistake for Vaughn to come here and Damon would make him pay dearly for trying to kill him in his own home. Damon snapped his fingers and his servants stopped immediately, eager to serve their master and they dropped Vaughn onto the cold floor. He shooed them away and they flashed from the dungeon. Damon stepped into the cell and looked upon the wounded hunter. Blood trickled from a gash on his forehead and his eyes were turning purple. Bite marks mangled his body and his clothes were torn.

"Go ahead." Vaughn breathed weakly and peered up at the vampire. "Kill me, but let Cassandra go free."

Damon chuckled and kicked the hunter roughly across the face. The man groaned out and tried to huddle back in the darkness but the vampire kicked his ribs and held him to the wall. "You love her." It wasn't a question, it was more of a dig for the hunter. "Humans. You all make me sick."

"And you wish that you could feel love." Damon slammed Vaughn's head into the wall, knocking his brain around in his skull and the hunter could feel his vision starting to blacken, but he'd be damned if he gave up.

"Love is meaningless. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." He growled.

"You survive on the blood of humans. What kind of a life is that?" Vaughn hissed.

"See, I don't have to kill to survive, Vaughn. I just kill for the fun of hearing their screams and watching as the life leaves their eyes." Damon smirked evilly.

"And what about Cassandra? Please, let her go." He pleaded.

"Cassandra is helping me acquire something very important, I assure you. You can have her when I'm done with her." He snickered and Vaughn reared his fist back to punch Damon, but his hand was stopped mid-punch. The vampire squeezed firmly, reveling in the snapping and cracking of Vaughn's breaking bones.

"Your love will be released on my terms but for now, she's mine to do with as I please." He added.

"You'd force her?" Vaughn groaned and retracted his broken hand. "To stay here and bow to your every command?"

"Perhaps she'd enjoy it." He grinned darkly and let his fangs lengthen at the thought of biting into her pale neck. "Give her some time and she'll get accustomed to staying here."

"But she'll hate you with every ounce of her being." He said.

"I couldn't care." The vampire shrugged.

"But you do. You say you don't care, but why is she not locked up like me? She is your prisoner, yet she walks free." Damon stared down at the young hunter and gritted his teeth together. "You care about her, don't you?" The vampire didn't wait another moment before he roughly bit into Vaughn's neck. The man writhed and screamed in agony as Damon sucked down the sweet nectar that kept him alive. Anger course through his entire being, he was a vampire and did not care about anything. A human girl would not change that. Vaughn's body grew limp and weak as the blood left his veins and Damon released him, tossing the hunter to the floor.

"I haven't been capable of caring for ages. Don't mistake my mercy on you as a consideration for her feelings. I do not feel and I do not care." Damon growled at the wounded hunter and stormed from the basement, locking Vaughn in the damp room of darkness.

* * *

_"He's...in the dungeon."_

Elena's words played over and over again in Cassandra's head as she sprinted to the castle. She'd awoken with no injuries from Damon, save for a headache, when she realized that both the vampire and hunter were gone. She begged the fearful sprites to tell her where Damon had taken Vaughn and they uttered that her friend would most likely be dead or a prisoner. She prayed that Vaughn was still alive and would never be able to forgive herself if he died. On the first floor of the mansion, she looked around for another door that would lead her to the dungeons and found it. Throwing open the heavy wooden door, she darted down cold hard stairs that ushered her to rows and rows of cells. Some of them held people inside that looked so frail and malnourished that they stuck their thin limbs between the bars and snagged on the bottom of Cassandra's dress. They moaned and begged for food, their clothes hanging off their bony bodies which were covered in open and infected bite marks. Cassandra shrieked and shook them off her as she continued to look for Vaughn. Just when all hope was lost, she heard him call out to her. His cell was at the end of the row and he was bound by large, thick chains. She knelt beside the locked cell door and reached her hand inside, gently stroking his face to help him come too.

"Vaughn, look at me please." She begged and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Cassandra..." He trailed off weakly.

"I'm here." She assured him and examined his body. His clothes were torn and mangled with bite marks, no doubt from Damon. "What did he do to you?" Vaughn didn't answer as he coughed sickly.

She lightly touched his hands and frowned. "Your hands are like ice. You need a doctor. I won't let you die here."

"Then he shouldn't have come." Damon hissed as he stalked down the hallways. The prisoners inside the cells all shied away from him, concealing themselves in the shadows in hopes that he would not choose them as his victim. Cassandra stood stoically and clenched her fists.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little prisoner." He chortled and stood over her.

"You let him go!" She demanded.

"See, I'm afraid that I can't do that. Your friend now knows about me and I can't have that." He said.

"Please, Damon. Show him mercy. He only-"

"I will not show this man any mercy!" Damon shouted and Cassandra could hear the clinking of chains from the cowering inmates. "I will not become the hunted!"

"He is my friend, Damon! I won't let him die by your hands!" She proclaimed and the vampire roughly shoved her aside. She stumbled back into the arms of a man who had come into the dungeons with Damon. His grip was bruising and she fought against him only to hear a sickening chuckle in her ear.

"Keep fighting, kitten." He taunted her and Cassandra thrust her elbow back into his chest. The man doubled over, but still managed to keep a hold on her. "She's got quite sharp claws, master."

"Let me go, you brute!" She screamed.

"Just one bite, master. That'll quiet her down quite a bit." He smirked.

"Leave her be, Kol. I suggest that you leave the 'quieting down' to me." Damon warned and the vampire holding her nodded. He unlocked the cell door and hoisted Vaughn up by his chains. The hunter was too weak to fight and Damon snatched up a knife from the other man's belt. He traced the tip along Vaughn's neck before making a deep gash where blood spilled appetizingly from the cut. Cassandra had to think of something—anything—that would appease the vampire enough to let her friend go. Damon readied the dagger, gripping the hilt tightly and raising it above his head; he'd enjoy killing the hunter with his own weapon.

"Wait!" She cried and Damon halted abruptly, still holding Vaughn tightly. The silent seconds ticked on for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke up again. "Take me instead."

Damon smirked at her over his shoulder. "I already have you. You're my prisoner."

"No, I mean, after the tablets are found...I will stay as your prisoner." She said.

"Cassandra, no." Vaughn breathed tiredly.

"I won't run away anymore. I'll stay here and you can keep me for Katherine. Just like you always wanted." Damon hadn't spoken, but he turned fully to face her. She was crying now and her body was hanging limply in Kol's hold. "Please let him go."

"You'd take his place?" He asked her sincerely, nearly stunned by her selflessness.

"No! Don't do this, Cassandra. You don't know what you're doing." Vaughn pleaded with her, but she ignored him.

"If I did, would you let him go?" She stared hopefully up at him. She hated begging at his feet, but she had to save Vaughn. If Damon killed him, then the entire town would be in a uproar and they would come to the castle for Damon's blood.

"You give me your word." He growled and Cassandra nodded tearfully.

"You have my word."

"Done." Damon dropped Vaughn and snapped his chains. He signaled to Kol to drop Cassandra and she rushed inside the cell to help prop Vaughn up against the wall. Her arms enveloped his cold form and embraced him tightly.

"Are you mad?! You'll be trapped here forever!" He told her.

"I know, Vaughn, but your life matters more than mine." She said sadly.

"What will I tell your father?" Vaughn asked.

"Nothing." Damon then tore Vaughn from Cassandra's hold and lifted him up by his neck. The girl moved to stop Damon, but Kol took her by her hair and yanked her back into him. The vampire peered into his eyes. "You will forget me and forget this place. You will leave to travel someplace faraway and forget Cassandra too."

"No..." The girl whimpered.

"I will leave and I will forget." Vaughn repeated and Damon shoved him for the stairs. He then turned to Kol. "Take him just to the outskirts of the castle and make sure his compulsion has taken hold. I removed all of the vervain off him and drained his blood, but we must be sure." Kol nodded, bowing his head and letting Cassandra go to follow his master's orders. Cassandra fell to her knees and let her tears flow freely. She had lost one of her nearest and dearest friends tonight and she promised her life to being a vampire's prisoner forever.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. Now I'll never see him again and he'll never remember me." She cried hopelessly.

"It had to be done." Damon droned and stared down at the broken girl at his feet. "I couldn't have him coming back here."

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye." She whispered quietly. Damon sighed to himself, looking upon her torn dress and wild curls. How she managed to look so hauntingly beautiful even at her worst was a wonder to the vampire.

"Let me show you back up to your room." He murmured and her head tilted up slightly.

"My room?" She questioned softly and looked around the cell. "But I thought that-"

"Do you want to stay in the dungeon? I'm sure the other prisoners could use the extra company." He snapped.

Cassandra shook her head vigorously. "No."

"Then come with me." He ordered and proceeded to leave the dungeon. As Cassandra shakily got to her feet and followed him, the other prisoners did not speak or try to grasp at her again. They knew better than to anger the master of the castle. Back on the first floor, Cassandra followed Damon, but kept her head down the entire time, trying to hide the hot tears that streaked down her cheeks. The vampire could hear her sniffles, but he didn't say a word to comfort her. He led her up the stairs and to her room.

"You will join me for dinner tonight since it will just be the two of us." He told her.

"What about Sage and Rebekah?" She shivered at the names of the two women.

"I sent them away for now until Katherine comes back." Damon said.

"Oh..." She trailed off and picked at the ruffles on her dress. "Thank you for the dinner invitation, but I'm-"

"It's not a request, Cassandra. Charlotte will be up soon to help you look more presentable." He cut her off sharply and she kept a stiff upper lip until Damon walked back down the hallway. She angrily slammed the door and locked it before collapsing onto the floor in a fit of tears.

* * *

"I don't understand why she's being so difficult." Damon paced back and forth in the aviary while the three sprites watched on anxiously.

"You have to be patient with her, master." Elena consoled as she trailed her fingers along the surface of the pond.

"Yes, she did lose her friend and her freedom all in one night." Bonnie sighed.

"But she should be grateful that I haven't killed her." He hissed. "Yet."

"And when do you suppose you'll do that, master? When she's not of use to you anymore?" The blonde growled angrily. "Tell me, why haven't you killed her yet?" Damon stopped his pacing and the other two girls turned to their outspoken friend.

"Caroline, don't..."

"No, I asked him a question and I want an answer." She demanded and kept her blue eyes on Damon. "Is it because she reminds you of what it's like? To be human again? Those human prisoners in the dungeon are just used for food, but Cassandra is different. She's passionate, strong, and full of light. That's the light you crave to possess one day."

"Enough, Caroline." Damon grumbled.

"And you know in your heart of hearts that when Katherine comes back, Cassandra's light will go out. She'll be killed and you will descend even further into darkness." She continued even though she could see Damon's anger rising steadily. "She can help you feel things. Compassion, kindness, and love. In fact, it's already begun."

"I said, enough!" Damon snarled and the sprites disappeared, hiding fearfully of his wrath. Elena slipped into the pool, her body becoming camouflaged with the crystal clear water while Bonnie's toes fused themselves to the ground and bark covered her body. Her fingers were outstretched and leaves of ivy sprouted among them. Caroline had combusted into an array of cherry blossoms that floated through the air and landed on the green earth. Looking at each sprite, they were completely one with nature, unable to be seen until they chose to show themselves. Damon's fists unclenched and a somber sigh left his lips. He didn't mean to get angry with them. After all, they were his only real friends in the castle.

Damon's gaze fell on the crystal ball at his feet and he lifted it up. He knew what it was used for and he asked it to show him something very specific.

"Show me the girl."

The ball floated in the air on its own and a picture was projected for Damon to see. Cassandra was bracing herself against the frame of the bed in her room while Charlotte tugged and yanked at the corset strings. A solemn expression painted her features and she winced on each hard pull from Charlotte.

_"Are you alright, miss?" Charlotte asked her and Cassandra swallowed her tears, nodding silently._

_"Tighter." She murmured and the maid yanked the strings again. The girl closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep herself from breaking down._

_"You know, it isn't so bad living here." The maid chattered, winding her hands around the strings. "The master takes some warming up too, but he-"_

_"I said, tighter." Cassandra cut her off venomously, not wanting to hear Charlotte speak anymore. The maid quieted down, shying quite a bit and tied the strings into a bow. Cassandra tried to breathe, but the cage around her torso was so tight that she could only pant. She hoped that the corset would choke her so hard that she'd just pass out and get out of going to dinner tonight with Damon, but to her dismay, she was still breathing just barely and Charlotte moved her to a stool in front of a vanity table. Charlotte then started to work on her hair and some make-up, practically making her up like a doll for Damon's enjoyment._

_"I hate him." It was low, but Charlotte stiffened at her words._

_"Miss-"_

_"I hate him! He has ruined my life and everything and everyone in it! I don't care about his tablets or his potion and I most certainly don't care about him! I don't want anything to do with him!" Cassandra slammed her fists on the vanity table and she could feel her hands throbbing from the force. The maid didn't say anything, she just stared at the floor and mumbled something about giving her some time to calm down. As soon as the bedroom door closed behind Charlotte, Cassandra burst into tears despite her best effort to keep them bottled up. Her cries were silent and she crossed her arms on the surface of the vanity. She buried her face in her arms and her shoulders trembled._

The vampire jumped back as the vision in the ball grew dim and it fell back into the palms of his hands. Even from the aviary, he could hear her quiet whimpers and sniffles. He felt the dullest pain in his chest and he put a hand over his heart. Cassandra's words hurt him more than he should have, but they cut him like a sharp knife. Damon walked outside the aviary and peered up to the light that was shining from Cassandra's balcony. He actually felt sorry for the human girl and a stab of guilt plagued him. The vampire sighed deeply and ran a hand through his wild hair; he knew that Cassandra had every right to hate him. He took away her home, her friends, and her freedom all in one swoop. Damon then tilted his head to the right thoughtfully. She...didn't have to hate him. What if...what if he made her feel at home? Perhaps the sprites were right, maybe he liked having Cassandra around because it made him remember how simple and precious being human could be. As much as he didn't want to admit it out loud, he missed being human more than anything in the entire world.

* * *

**Well, things are starting to get interesting. Damon's feelings are starting to show and everyone seems to be picking up on it except for him. What will become of the final tablet and what will become of Cassandra when Katherine returns? Please review :D**

* * *

**grapejuice101: Thanks for the review, girl!**

**SomebodyWhoCares: Thank you for reviewing, girl! Yeeaaahh, Damon's feelings are starting to show ;)**

**Guest: Thanks, lovely! I had a lot of fun making Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie sprites and the aviary is really kinda like a sanctuary for Damon.**

**xxxRena: Thank you for reviewing! Well, when Katherine comes back, the shit will hit the fan. She will certainly not be happy with Cassandra being around.**

**shippolove844: Thanks for posting your review :) I wanted to kill Sage and Rebekah, but Damon came in and saved the day! YAY!**

**Lycan Lover 411: Hey, girl! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! It's a challenge to take the game concept and change it into a story, but I am happy that readers are really taking to it :) Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**IrisPetals2637: Thank you for reviewing! I intend to keep this story going and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**aliceawesomeness: Hello, Alice who speaks for the mad! I am glad that you're enjoying my story so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter update!**


End file.
